


fortune in threes

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Multi, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three is a good number, Sasha thinks.</i>
</p><p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/73037.html">Challenge #042</a> - "three" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal (Challenge #490 remainder period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune in threes

**Author's Note:**

> set summer 2015. mentions of implied past relationships - sasha/charlotte/summer and sasha/becky. really, more a sasha character study than anything else.

Three is a good number, Sasha thinks.

She’d sworn off it for a while, after she and Summer and Charlotte fell apart. With them, three became a crowd, became a squabble, became more about _one_ with hangers-on in the background, no matter whose turn it was to savour the spotlight. And as much as Sasha revels in being the centre of attention, as much as she _knows_ she wouldn’t have her championship today if they hadn’t broken apart, she’s missed having a constant. Missed having somebody there she could lean on, even though she swears she doesn’t need it.

(She had Becky, for a while, but that was destined to fall apart. Somehow, just the two of them wasn’t – wasn’t _enough_ for her. It probably should have been, but it wasn’t.)

Now, though, what Sasha has _is_ enough: her and Naomi and Tamina. There’s a balance, a kindred hunger to turn the division around and for glory. There’s no hurry to outshine each other to see who’ll get to the main roster faster because they’re already there, already there with even brighter lights and even bigger crowds and the prospect of travelling the world.

Sasha took to it all easily – just as easily as she’s taking to Tamina and Naomi. This three, she knows will be better.


End file.
